So Beautiful
by TwoCrazyFools
Summary: How the story should have went the morning after Syed spent the night at Christian's flat. The phone rings as the two are locked in an embrace. But who is it? Read, Review and the next chapter should be up soon!


**Title: **So Beautiful

**Genre: **Romance/Angst.

**Pairing: **Christian/Syed.

**Summary: **How the story should have went the morning after Syed spent the night at Christian's flat. The phone rings as the two are locked in an embrace. But who is it?

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Eastenders, or any of the characters used in this story.

**Authors: **Bethiiee and Laura.

* * *

**Chapter One**

_How can you stand to watch all this unfold right in front of you? In a few weeks time, you'll be marrying a woman that you have no feelings for. All out of cowardice. All out of sheer desperation to conceal what you feel inside. You will do anything to prove that you are a good muslim._

So beautiful. As Christian stared with complete awe at Syed's sleeping silhouette his heart ached. "So beautiful." His whisper broke the perfect silence for a mere few seconds before the room once again, fell silent. He hated Amira, but at the same time he pitied her and felt for her, he felt that as his world was safely surrounded by the lust he & Syed shared, her world was completely oblivious to her fiancé's feelings towards Christian. Those feelings were obvious. The glances, the secret smiles, the gentle brushing of hands as they walked past one another. It was clear to Christian now that Syed wasn't just curious about his sexuality. This was something so much more, but Christian couldn't bring himself to say out loud what it was.

He absent-mindedly stroked Syed's hair as he slept. In a few minutes, he'd wake up and the dream Christian was living as he sat in the silence, would come to an end. When would he see this sight again? Syed sleeping so soundly in his bed, his chest rising and falling with each breath he drew. He looked so peaceful. Christian thought it was a shame he couldn't look like that all the time, instead of worried, always on edge.

This perfect sight was disturbed as the loud ringing of the alarm clock pierced the silence and Syed's eyes jolted open. His perfect mouth rounded into that sexy smile Christian wished he could see more of and the soft background light fell across his face making his bright hazel eyes sparkle.

Syed's eyes met Christian's.

"How long have you been sat there?"

"Not long enough."

Christian wished that for just one day, the outside world would stop, and his perfect little unit of Syed and himself could live in harmony without the fear of being found out.

"I'm almost late, Amira will wonder where I am."

At the sound of her name, jealousy flooded through Christian's veins and his blood heated. _He _wanted to be the one who got to kiss Syed in front of everyone, _he _wanted to be the one who gripped Syed's soft gentle hands as they walked through the square, heads held high and a permanent smile. But no. Christian knew that for the time being, that could never happen. And he knew in the depths of his heart and at the back of his mind, Syed _had _to choose Amira. Fate was being forced, and it wasn't fair.

Syed stifled a yawn. "I should get up."

"Yeah," Christian replied. "Zainab's going to be angry if you turn up at work late."

Syed smiled again and sat up. Christian felt his heart beat fierely against his bruised ribcage. That smile could make him experience a hundred and one emotions all in one go. He reached over to Syed and brushed his cheek momentarily with his fingertips. The younger man tried to disguise a shiver than ran through his body. Christian just smiled, his eyes saying so many things he couldn't let fall from his lips.

Momentarily they were caught up in each other, staring and thinking things that they wanted to so desperately say, needed to say, _couldn't_ say. Syed broke the gaze and let his eyes fall to the bedcovers. Instead of blurting out all the things in his mind, he simply said, "Can I use your shower?"

"Of course," Christian said and he grinned cheekily. "Am I invited?"

Syed laughed and looked back up. "No, you are not!"

"Spoilsport."

"Pervert."

Christian touched Syed's face again and watched him climb out of the bed. He was very indecently dressed, wearing only a pair of boxer shorts. It was a struggle _not_ to follow him into the bathroom. Christian smiled to himself and collapsed onto the bed where Syed had been laid. He could smell his aftershave, which was clinging to the pillows.

He heard the shower click on and the intense sprays of water that followed after, Christian could only imagine the beads of water dripping off of Syed's perfectly toned body as he closed his eyes and inhaled his sweet scent. It seemed he had be laying there for hours when the shower finally clicked off and Christian heard Syed's footsteps along the bathroom tiles, curiosity got the better of him and he crept over to the slightly ajar door. Peering inside, Syed stood there in just a small white towel and Christian found himself involuntarily moving closer to him. His eyes followed a water droplet as it travelled down Syed's torso and rested at the top of the towel, Christian followed the waters path with his finger and their eyes met. Syed pulled him closer as their locked gaze intensified and his hand brushed against Christians face.

"Could a moment get anymore perfect?" Christian whispered.

Syed brought his head closer to Christians face and whispered; "Yes, superman, yes it could"

And through the haze, and the steam their lips collided for the first time in too long. A million and one thoughts ran through Christians mind. He didn't want to leave; he longed to hold his lips pressed passionately against Syed's forever. The flawless moment was broken by ringing of the flat phone, forcefully bringing an end to the incomplete kiss. Christian's eyes darkened and his chest tightened, the memories of '_that night_' replayed perfectly in his mind and he began to shake, his mouth opened and Syed sensed his fear. He brought a single finger and pushed it against Christians mouth,

"Shh" he whispered, "I'll get it."

Syed let go of Christian reluctantly and walked out of the bathroom, his head spinning from the heat of the water and the feeling of those intoxicating lips on his. He picked up the phone near the door and his heart seemed to judder to a sudden halt when he heard a familiar voice in his ear.


End file.
